


Letting Yourself Go

by ThatOtherAccount



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Could be platonic, Could be romantic, F/M, Guilt, Hiccups, I like giving Michimiya and Ennoshita people to hang out with so they're not alone, Insecurity, Other, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, anyway on to the real tags, because let's admit it, he ran away, look idk if this is a good wg fic but I'm trying to be a river to my people, not a smutty one though, okay so this isn't super shippy unless you want it to be, please be inspired and write more this fandom needs more wg kink, so you can read this however you want, they get the short end of the shipping stick, well sort of, yes this is a kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtherAccount/pseuds/ThatOtherAccount
Summary: Ennoshita realizes he's attending the same university as Michimiya, so they meet up for sweets. While he's waiting for her, he may end up eating a bit too much...Basically Ennoshita is feeling guilty and insecure and needs all the hugs.





	Letting Yourself Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taehyungier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungier/gifts).



> As you might have noted in the disaster tags, this fic kinda walks the line between romantic and platonic. Up til now I never shipped Ennoshita/Michimiya, but I thought of this last night so now maybe I might? But you can totally read this as a friends thing as well.
> 
> Also, this is technically a kink fic. While don't like don't read applies here, as always, I will say this is an extremely "gentle" kink fic if you will, with no smut whatsoever. So yeah. Take that as you will.
> 
> Finally, this one-shot is dedicated to twentyonecatras, who created an A03 account solely to comment on another one of my fics which I promptly abandoned. I'm really sorry about that. I think about you a lot. You're right, this fandom is REALLY low on kink fic. As of this post, my other fics are the most recent works in this tag, and I posted them in March.
> 
> Anyway, I know it's not the same as the old fic, but I hope this tickles your fancy.
> 
> Oh, one more thing: probably we all know this, but university in Japan is a lot more low-key than university in America. Just so we're all on the same page, because otherwise this fic doesn't make as much sense, lol.

Ennoshita has not truly indulged himself since his disastrous first year.

He thinks about this as he stares out the sweet shop window at the busy Tokyo streets. Cars, buses, and taxis honk at each other as they inch along. The skyscrapers cast long purple shadows over the street, but where the setting sun glints through a gap in several buildings, it shines brilliantly pink and orange. He pulls another bite of frozen yogurt off his spoon and sighs, squinting against the pink glare of the sun reflecting off the cars outdoors. Despite its crowded streets and ad-plastered walls, Tokyo can be beautiful.

He drums his fingers on the tabletop and glances at his phone. Michimiya-san, Daichi’s old friend, texted him a few minutes ago letting him know she was running late. Ever since he realized that he accidentally enrolled in the same university that she enrolled in a year ago, they’ve been texting back and forth, Michimiya promising to catch up with him and answer any questions he wants to know.

Of course, life happens, and her schedule crammed with classes, club activities, and friendly get-togethers has pushed this meeting back months later than they originally planned. They started talking about this mid-April, when he was browsing through Twitter, which he barely ever does, and stumbled across a picture of her posing with girls he didn’t recognize in front of the iconic school fountain. Now it’s almost October.

Every time Michimiya has pushed back their reunion, apologizing profusely, he has brushed it off with a simple “haha, yeah, same.” Of course he’s busy. He’s a college student now. He’s supposed to be studying hard, joining clubs, making friends, and all that.

He sighs and digs into his frozen yogurt again, glancing at the trash covering the table in front of him. He feels a twinge of guilt and rests his head in his hand. This isn’t the first time he’s visited this particular sweet shop, although he usually picks up sweets to go. But he figured he might as well make sure to get there early, and hey, what’s the harm in ordering a few things for himself while he waits?

A few things, it turns out, became one slice of apple pie, then two, then a few ice cream bars, then a small box of mochi, then a frozen yogurt…

On top of that, he ate dinner not long ago, even if it was just pre-packaged ramen. He rubs his stomach and stifles a burp. Dammit, he’s really full. He rubs small circles into his abdomen, biting his lip as his fingers sink into the small belly he’s already accumulated in his first six months as a college student. Even as full as he is, he can still pinch a small layer of fat that covers his distended belly. It’s pushing against his pants, and he can feel it spilling over a little.

Only halfway through his first year, and he’s already well on his way to the freshman fifteen. If he hasn’t gotten there already. He hasn’t weighed himself. Michimiya won’t notice – after all, he only saw her a few times during high school, and he mostly knew her as Daichi’s friend. He was honestly surprised she remembered who he was when he texted her the first time.

Still, he isn’t keen on her walking into him gorging himself. That seems like a weird way to re-introduce yourself to someone you barely knew in the first place. “Hi, remember me? I’m the one with no self-control.”

He pushes himself up, stifling a groan. The last thing he wants is to drag the few other patrons, mostly young women around his own age, into this. Mustering as much strength as he can, he gathers all his trash into one pile and stacks that on top of the plates. He purses his lips and traverses the sweet shop to ditch the trash and stick the plates in the designated tray.

Just as he’s turning around, hand on his stomach as he asks himself for the third or fourth time why he’s eating so much, the door to the sweet shop jingles and a familiar young woman with a brown pixie cut walks in, looking around.

He stands awkwardly by the trash can. Her eyes glance over him once before locking onto him, and her face splits into a smile as she waves. “Ennoshita-kun! Hi!”

“Hi!” he says, grinning and trying not to look like he’s just eaten enough for four people. “Sorry, I was just sitting down. Is here good?”

“Yeah!” Michimiya smiles, approving of the table he selected. “Oh, but I was going to order something first. Come with me?”

“Sure,” says Ennoshita, unable to think of an excuse in time. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks forward, breathing deeply through his nose – or as deeply as his swollen stomach will let him. Michimiya is asking him about his day, about how his classes are going. He gives pleasant, token answers, and tries not to start hiccupping.

She orders behind him, and he takes advantage of the brief pause in conversation to really look at her. She seems vibrant, as he expected. Although he barely spoke to her in high school, she was always so passionate. So enthusiastic. So committed to her volleyball team, no matter how many times they lost. A familiar twinge of guilt twists in his chest. What did he expect? Like most people, she’s always been so much better than him. He smiles faintly and scolds himself for being surprised.

Aside from her vibrant personality, she’s looking well physically, too. From their text conversations, he knows that like him, she hasn’t pursued volleyball professionally. Neither of them is good enough for that, they’ve mentioned, jokingly but knowingly. Unlike him, she plays on a rec team. She’s always been sturdy, and now she’s filled out a little everywhere – thighs, hips, waist. Even her face is a little chubbier, glowing with life. It suits her.

Michimiya orders a slice of vanilla cake, and Ennoshita orders a strawberry milkshake. His gut groans a little as he imagines stuffing it with more dairy and carbs, but thankfully Michimiya doesn’t seem to notice. Still chatting about mundane school life, they take their orders back to their seats.

“So Ennoshita-kun,” Michimiya says through a mouthful of cake. Like everyone else on his volleyball team, she’s never been one for manners. “Tell me what you’ve liked best about college so far.”

He takes a moment to think, taking a long sip of milkshake. It sinks heavily into his gut, and he wipes his mouth with a napkin to hide a small burp. “I like the freedom,” he says finally, smiling. He does that so often it doesn’t really feel like forcing a smile anymore. “It’s great not to be herded from class to class anymore.” Michimiya nods enthusiastically, and Ennoshita relaxes a little, despite the churning in his stomach. “What do you like?”

Michimiya taps her finger against her chin. Then she smirks. “I like the food.”

“Oh, the food here is good.” Ennoshita nods, and grins in spite of himself. “The food here is fantastic.”

“Right? I thought cafeteria food was supposed to be bad! I always eat too much.”

“Me too.” Ennoshita shakes his head, thinking of all the times he’s struggled to stand up after a meal in the campus’s main cafeteria. “I’m always saying I’m going to eat less this time. But then I go back again…and then one more time…and then another time…”

Michimiya laughs. “Yeah, it’s exactly like that. Especially when you’re with a big group of friends. Then it’s like, ‘Oh, try some of mine!’ ‘Oh, I took too much, you have it!’ ‘Oh, I’m on a diet, can you eat half my cake?’”

“I know,” Ennoshita says, grinning along with yet another thing he has no experience with.

“Speaking of friends,” Michimiya says, and Ennoshita suddenly focuses on his milkshake. “What clubs have you joined?”

He’s good at lying by playing along. He’s not great at lying boldfaced. Guiltily, he stirs his milkshake and frantically tries to think of an excuse. “Um…”

Michimiya’s smile fades. “Have you really not joined any?”

“I mean.” Ennoshita clears his throat. “I’ve attended a few meetings. The cooking club, the sightseeing club, one or two writing clubs. It’s…not really my style, I guess. I haven’t clicked with anyone here yet. It’s fine. I’m sure it’s just a freshman thing.”

She frowns and taps her fork on the side of her plate. The face she makes when she’s thinking is so like Sugawara’s face that it’s almost ridiculous. Back in high school, if he hadn’t known Daichi was already head over heels for his setter, he would have been shocked if he and Michimiya hadn’t started dating. He bites back a wry smile, sips his milkshake, and then swallows a belch. All these sweets are really not agreeing with him. His stomach is in knots, but he can’t start rubbing it without her noticing, so he grits his teeth and swallows another burp.

“You know, you’re always welcome to come play volleyball with me,” she says, looking up at him with concerned brown eyes. “It’s a pretty laid-back team. Guys play, girls play, people who aren’t guys or girls play…everyone, I guess.” She shrugs.

Ennoshita tries to laugh it off, but his stomach is fighting him. “Thanks, but I…well, captainship last year was enough for me. That’s nice of you, though.” He tries to smile, but a burp pushes up through his throat and he has to cover his mouth with his fist. The back of his neck slowly turns hot. “Ugh. Excuse me.”

Michimiya chews on her fork. “College is a lot more low-key than high school, though. What are you studying again?”

“Business marketing.” He swirls his milkshake. It’s about half full. Normally it doesn’t take him so long to drink one, but he’s already so full he feels like he’s about to explode. Add to that Michimiya accidentally reminding him what a failure of a freshman he is, and he’s ready to sink through the floor and curl up on a couch somewhere to sleep forever.

“So what are you doing with all your down time?” she asks, and he feels her suspicious gaze on him. Again, same motherly schtick as Suga would have pulled. Ennoshita rubs the back of his neck and lets out an embarrassed laugh.

“Eating, mostly.” His ears are going hot now too. “I, uh, go to class…grab lunch or dinner with whoever is around, and uh…go home and eat. It’s pretty boring. And I’m sure it shows.” He laughs awkwardly. At least he can use his embarrassing confession to finally place his hand on his stomach. God, he didn’t realize how bloated he was getting. He ducks his head and keeps sucking on his milkshake.

Michimiya takes a bite of her cake and chews thoughtfully. “Well, to be fair, that’s more or less what I did the first few weeks of freshman year, too,” she muses, staring out the window. A bright pink ray of sun cuts through the traffic and falls across the sweet shop’s tiled floor.

Ennoshita glances at her, sucking guiltily on his straw. The idea that Michimiya might have ever felt as awkward or stupid as he’s felt these past few months never really occurred to him. He scratches the back of his neck. It’s hot to the touch. Great. As if he needed to remember how much he was blushing. “Weeks, huh?” He says, just to say something. “Try months.”

She looks back at him, and he averts his eyes again. “It takes everyone a different amount of time.” She shrugs. “But seriously, come play volleyball with us sometime! It’ll be fun.”

“I haven’t played since March,” Ennoshita mutters. “I won’t be any – _hic!_ ”

Michimiya jumps, and Ennoshita’s hand flies to his mouth. Great. He rests his elbows on the table as another hiccup jolts his whole body. Just great.

“Wow,” Michimiya says, leaning back and folding her arms. “Are you okay?”

He nods, not trusting his vocal chords at the moment. As if to prove him right, an especially strong hiccup shakes his shoulders and produces a high-pitched squeak. Michimiya reaches into her purse and offers him a bottle of water.

“Come on,” she says when he tries to refuse it. “You’re suffering.”

Face flaming, he gulps the water and pushes it back across the table. “Thanks,” he says shakily, still not making eye contact. He wants to crawl back to his apartment and never see the light of day again. “I, um…might have had a bit to eat before you – _hic!_ – before you, uh, got here.”

Michimiya looks him up and down, and her mouth forms a silent O. She pushes the water bottle back towards him. He wants to die.

“Well, that’s another nice thing about college, I guess,” she says, crossing her arms again and grinning. “You can stuff yourself sick if you want, and it’s fine. I couldn’t do that back in high school. Not when I had to get up every morning for practice and all. You know?”

Ennoshita nods slowly. “Yeah, I…think I do. The last time I let myself go like this was…”

Another rush of guilt clenches his stomach, and he grips the water bottle tightly. He doesn’t talk about the time he ran away to anyone, so he’s not sure why he brought it up now. It’s not like people don’t know. It’s not like they’re not already all thinking it every time they see him, anyway. He knows that’s irrational here in college, but he can’t shake the feeling that every time someone looks at him, they _know_. They know what a miserable, pathetic failure he is.

Michimiya cocks her head. “Are you talking about the time you cut practice in your first year?”

His head whips up, and his face burns. Of all the times he’s felt the subject hanging over his head, no one’s actually brought it up before.

“Tanaka-kun told me about that,” she says. Either she’s oblivious to the embarrassment she’s causing him, or she’s a master of keeping an innocent face. He doesn’t know which is worse. “Everyone wonders what you did during that time. I guess I know now, huh?”

She smiles, and Ennoshita doesn’t know what to do. He looks at his hands, out the window, and finally resorts back to his milkshake.

After a pregnant pause, Michimiya clears her throat. “Oh, well. I guess it’s nice just to hang back and let yourself go, right? That’s another thing I like about college. If that’s all you want to do, then…no one’s stopping you. That’s nice, right?”

Ennoshita swallows hard. The milkshake sinks into his stomach like lead, and he rubs at it with his left hand. He can already feel a stomachache forming, but strangely, it doesn’t hurt as badly as he anticipated. He glances up at Michimiya’s face. She’s smiling – teasing? He can’t tell, but something about it makes the tension go out of his shoulders, at least for the moment.

He hiccups again and mutters an apology, but Michimiya is looking out the window. He follows her gaze. The horizon is completely obscured, but the last of the sun’s orange and pink rays burst around the silhouettes of the skyscrapers outside, sending stripes of light and shadow across the sweet shop floor.

“It is nice, I guess,” he says, and despite how heavy his stomach feels, he leans forward and finishes his milkshake. 


End file.
